time changes, best friends can become strangers
by akamarusbestfriend
Summary: ok this story is shikaXino kibaXsaku and maybe other couples but mor inoXshika since im still updating my "date of doom" story. its about ino and shikamarus friendship


Ok people since my "date of doom story is too long and it takes me awhile to update im going to make this story shorter…

…

Enter: little ones!

Ino looked around "wow what a beautiful meadow!"

"well I guess so.." said a five year old sakura haruno"

"hey girls!" kiba said

Sakura blushed, hid behind ino and said "h-hi"

"who are you?" ino asked

"haha my names kiba inuzuka and this is akamaru!"

"I guess I got your attention with my beauty huh?" ino said her eyes sparkling

"ha! Fat chance Barbie!" akamaru laughed sort of a doggy laugh

Ino got fuming "my names ino yamanaka dumb boy!" she snorted "I don't want to talk to you any way"

Akamaru barked at ino

"well sorry Barbie! I really wanted to talk to your pretty pink haired friend! Shes…" he blushed "beautiful!"

Sakura looked up "m-me?"

Ino was shocked "who bill board brow?!"

"hey ino pig shut your mouth!"

"wow fury I like that! How bout I treat you to a hot fudge Sunday?"

"sure I'd like that! By the way my n-name is sakura haruno"

Sakura and kiba started walking away. Sakura was trailing behind him so kiba turned around and grabbed her hand. "cute doggy b-by the way!"

Ino sat down to sulk "stupid boys!" the truth was she had a crush on kiba, but when he called her Barbie she was hurt. "I hate boys they disgust feminime women like myself! But I am independent and I don't need them one day when I get older ima have a nice house nice job and I don't need men!"

"well that's a shame"

"huh?" ino sniffed and looked up

Shikamaru stuck out a hand to help her up "im shikamaru nara from the nara clan"

Ino stood up declining the offer "im ino yamanaka of the yamanaka clan I believe my father and your father used to be team mates hmm?" she sounded like a five-year old business women

"uh whoa I must be talking to the wrong ino then"

"what are you talking about?" she was bewildered

"I wanted to Talk to the fun loving blonde I knew from preschool"

"wait..? are you that boy I saw helping chouji?"

"yup that's me im his best friend!"

"that was really sweet… what you did for him I mean."

"yeah" he yawned "well I guess I'll talk to you later"

"wait where are you going?"

"home its getting late."

"oh ok…"

"I'll walk you home if you'd like.."

"ok!" she sounded to eager "I mean ok sure I'd like that"

"heh ok!" shikamaru was as excited as her

They started walking… she wanted to make the first move so she clung to his arm and looked down. He didn't move away he just smiled lazily. They started talking about there training and stuff, then candy and so on it went. When they got to inos house they stopped in front of it.

"well I guess I'll see you around" ino said looking down

"yeah I guess so" shikamaru yawned and rubbed the back of his neck

"well its not like its good-bye for ever you know?" inos eyes were full of hope.

"yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"you will?"

"of course…. Hey look that cloud is shaped like a heart!"

Ino turned to look and as soon as she did shikamaru kissed her on the cheek.shikamaru had his eyes closed but opened them once he heard laughing. As he blushed he turned to see sakura and kiba laughing.ino saw them to so she snorted. Shikamaru stood there shocked he couldn't move.

"so if isn't the dumb boy and bill board brow!"

"nag nag nag Barbie." kiba laughed

Shikamaru walked over to sakura and started talking to her

"you are so stupid you.. you.. you dog-boy!"

"ino lay off!! Dogs are better than stinky dirty pigs!!" sakura snapped back at her

"whoa" kiba said

"WHAT?! Why I otta" ino held up a fist and went to siong at sakura but shikamaru stopped it. "shikamaru what are you doing?" she looked at him and he shook his head

"calm down"

Kiba grabbed inos fist and dragged her aside "listen Barbie ever try to hurt my kura and I'll pack you in a box and send you to mexico!"

Ino started crying so kiba and sakura went home. Shikamaru held ino in his arms when it started raining.

"its ok ino" shikamaru said gently

"i..i"

"there there it'll be alright ok?"

"a-are you –sniff- sure?"

"yes" he gently stroked her tear stained cheek. And carried her home.

Welll that's it there may be a chapter two but im not sure you guys decide. And yes every one was five years old.


End file.
